


Faith In Forever

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Just an old-fashioned love song, coming down in three-part harmony...





	Faith In Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Sparks light up his soul, cheeks blazing warmly, burning his loving heart. Jared loves that sweet, caring soul. He adores the way Jensen smiled, his carefree laugh brought a warm tingle though Jared’s heart. “I love you,” he whispers, finding it hard to keep his heartbeat under control. “You are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thought I have before I got to bed.” He takes a deep breath, blows it out shakily, trying to keep his heartbeat in check, and failing. 

His chest heaves a little, but then Jensen gently squeezes his hand, helps ground him, and suddenly he can breathe again. “You are my soul mate and my best friend. The love of my life.” Oh, there goes his heart again, trying to beat out of his chest, and by the way Jensen grins fondly, he swears the man can hear it. 

Leaving nothing else to chance, worried he will lose his breath along with his words, he palms Jensen’s cheeks and lean in, kissing him sweetly, and he giggles like a fool in love. The stars look like diamonds tonight; They sparkle and shimmer, beautiful decorating a night sky. He loves nights like this, when the world is calm, and they have nothing better to do then lay out on a blanket under the stars, enjoying a peacefulness. Cuddling with his soul mate, smiling warmly, Jared’s lips ghosting over Jensen’s cheek when he leans into gift him with a soft kiss.

Jensen smiles and closes his eyes, humming happily. “I love you, Jared.” He half-whispers, half-sighs contently, knowing with certainty that his heart will never belong to anyone else but Jared.

The next day, a beautiful spring morning, Jared awoke in his husband’s arms, warm and cuddled like a teddy bear. Jensen was snuggled close to Jared’s back, and he woke soon after, giving Jared a tender kiss as he snuggled with him. Rolling over and facing his husband, Jared smiled brightly as Jensen gave him a gentle good morning kiss. 

“Need coffee…coffee’s good. S’yummy,” Jared mumbled sleepily against Jensen’s lips. Jensen snickered and hugged Jared, unable to hide his smile as he cuddled his beloved soul mate. He loved when Jared was still lazy with sleep, how he was adorable in his dozy daze. 

“We need coffee. I will go make some.” Jared started to get out of bed but Jensen hugged him tight, refusing to let go. It was Sunday, after all. Sunday was the best day for cuddling. They did not have to go to work, they had nowhere important to be, so the best plan was to cuddle the day away. 

“Don’t need coffee, not yet, baby,” Jensen assured. “All I need is you.” 

Jared blushed and smiled with a happy grin. Jared thought Jensen looked so cute and adorable this morning—Jensen still had bed-head, his short hair sticking up in a spiky mess and his cheeks were rosy red and warm. His green eyes still sparkled like a twinkling star. Jared cuddled closer to his husband, and Jensen kissed Jared softly, feeling his heart beating just as quickly as Jared’s was skipping a beat. 

The morning was sheer bliss—After all, a day of cuddling and getting to hold the man he loved in his arms was the best day ever. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1001104.html?thread=110979216#t110979216)


End file.
